Saverom i Hvit
by Kid Dynamite 090
Summary: While the band is off at a bar someplace, Charles enjoys a night in a luxury hotel room. All is going swell until he hears a knock at the door and finds that Skwisgaar and Toki have lost their room keys. LEMON.


Hello, readers!  
>This was originally part of a longer story that I hand written in a notebook. That being said, if I turn the rest of the story into Part II I will type it and upload it. Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>The downtown was beautiful. The tall skyscrapers and bustling traffic lit up the dark, smoggy skies in a one of a kind way. Nestled safely inside the downtown area was the grandest hotel in the entire city. With its peach-colored marble and high ceilings, the lobby alone was a marvelous sight.<br>Amongst the luxury, on the top floor in the royal suit, on the balcony overlooking the city draped in black-blue and lights; was Charles. Charles Foster Ofdensen, financial genius and handler to the most powerful (cultural) force on Earth sat coolly in a chair, a glass of red wine in hand. His tie was undone and he was enjoying the sights and sounds of the lower city. Money can truly put a man on top- literally and figuratively.  
>It was a long day of paper work and phone calls. Under the dark sky it gave Charles a deep sense of calm. He closed his eyes to sip, allowing the scent to overcome sight and felt the smooth feel of the wine press against his lips. Beautiful.<p>

His wineglass was not completely empty when Charles retired into the suite. The room was three times the size of a regular hotel room. The mini-bar was bigger, the bathroom was bigger with massage jets in the tub, and the bed was king sized with the highest thread count sheets. Colored white with accents of grey and black, the entire room had the essence of modern. Among the sheer class of the room there was a wall mounted TV in front of the bed, a table, desk, comfortable chairs and vogue pictures on the wall.  
>Charles closed the glass balcony door and began to head toward the bathroom. On his way he ran his hand over his briefcase that lay safely on the foot of his bed. Work never was too far away. The bespectacled man began to unbutton the rest of his shirt, when he heard a rather unwelcome knock. With a few buttons undone and a few chest hairs free the CFO walked over to the door and peered through the peephole. It was no surprise when he could see two bickering men on the other side of the door.<br>The door was heavy, damn near soundproof so taking a breath Charles prepared himself as he opened the door.  
>"Hey, Charles!" Toki said happily as he and Skwisgaar entered the room.<br>"What can I do for you boys?" Charles asked, shutting the door behind him.  
>Skwisgaar crossed his arms across his chest, "Dildos here losts the rooms key."<br>"_Heeey!" _Toki whined, "Yous can'ts blame me!"  
>The blonde man scoffed and raised his nose to his fellow band mate.<br>"Alright," said Charles firmly, "Where are the others?"  
>"Ats the bar," explained Toki.<br>"Have you tried the front desk?" the CFO asked.  
>Toki looked at Skwisgaar.<br>"Why not go down and get a copy of the key?"  
>Skwisgaar looked at Toki.<br>"Why aren't you both with the others?"  
>"They ams stills at the bars," Toki said, "And-"<br>"Little Tokis here ams little baby crybaby who gots sleepy and neededs me to bring him home."  
>The darker haired man shot his band mate a nasty glare. Charles pinched the bridge of his nose.<br>"Alright, make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back," said Charles.  
>Skwisgaar and Toki walked over to the bed while Charles went inside the spacious bathroom. It was unprofessional to leave the men outside, but this was one of the only nights there had been no shenanigans (that involved him) and this was a night he planned to enjoy every minute off the clock. He closed the door and splashed some cool water on his face. Feeling refreshed, he carefully stripped off all his clothes and put them neatly on the counter next to the sink. Naked, he drew his royal blue robe from the towel rack and put it on, leaving a small portion of his chest uncovered. It was plush and comfortable, but not professional; an unusual choice for a man such as this.<br>One Charles tied his robe up and tight, Charles left the bathroom to find Skwisgaar and Toki sitting on the bed (where his briefcase once was) laughing. Skwisgaar was holding what looked like to bed a DVD box in his hands. Walking closer, Charles could see his briefcase opened on the floor exposing other work-related contents.  
>"We didn'ts know yous kepts pornos in yous briefscase," Skwisgaar chuckled.<br>"Ja, Charles," Toki added, "Yous keeps pornos in yours briefscase!"  
>Charles, while somewhat embarrassed, did not blush. He peered through Skwisgaar's fingers at the box art. It featured busty women, some in skimpy lingerie and some completely nude with legs spread. It was one of his favorites, and he planned to use it to aid in breaking the grind of never ending paper work and band management.<br>Cooley as ever, the CFO walked in front of the bed and folded his arms across his chest. Still giggling with stupid grins, the two others continued to look at the box, even when Skwisgaar handed it over to its rightful owner. On the back were still shots of graphic scenes between the adult actors. (Very) Naughty captions accompanied the stills and suddenly, it seemed a little less funny.  
>Both Skwisgaar and Toki felt a strange tingle the more they looked at the stills and read the dirty details. The room became awkwardly silent. Charles, being older and being no dummy, could infer what was happening to the other men. Mildly amused, he coyly asked, "Are you boys alright?"<br>It was Toki who looked up with awkward eyes and a shy mouth. Child-like, his smile was somewhat mischievous.  
>Skwisgaar, more controlled, said dryly, "Yous have goods tastes in pornos."<br>Silent again, Toki looked at the box in Charles' hands. The back cover faced outwards and at the very bottom were small advertisements. They were for other porn videos, but there was something, Toki noticed, that was out of the ordinary. There were the ads one would expect on such a product: Blonde Blow-Jobs, Asians with Caucasians, DP-4-EVA. But there was something else. At the very end of the list was an ad written in small, but bright gaudy lettering Gay Friends: Boyfriends with Benefits.  
>"Toki?" Charles said, noticing how Toki was staring at his fingers.<br>Skwisgaar cocked an eyebrow and leaned over to see what Toki was seeing. Once he caught on he began to chuckle like before.  
>"Heh, heh," he chuckled, "Little baby crybaby ams lookings at the homo ad."<br>"Ams not!"  
>"Don't trys and hides it!"<br>"Yous a dildo, Skwisgaar!"  
>"Boys!"<br>The two on the bed looked at Charles. They mild arousal had melted away to feeling like children being scolded (although one would think they'd be used to it regarding all the antics they had with the rest of Dethklok that required their managers saving brilliance).  
>Charles looked at the ads himself and admitted it was a little odd for a gay video to be advertised on a hetero DVD.<p>

"Who puts a gays ad on the goils pornos?" asked Toki.  
>"There are some med who enjoy gay porn," Charles said.<br>"Pfft," Skwisgaar scoffed, "Men being interesteds in homoerotics ams gay."  
>"Then yous gay, Skwisgaar. Yous had gay pronos in yous room before," Toki said with a hint of triumph.<br>"Nos!" snapped Skwisgaar, "Stupid Tokis."  
>"Yes, yous had!"<br>"Nos! I tolds yous, ones of the skankies lefts it."  
>The two continued to bicker, seemingly blocking their managers presence out.<br>"Straights men don't have homoerotics!" Skwisgaar exclaimed.  
>"Actually, Skwisgaar, it does happen. It's fairly common," Charles said, trying to stop the debate he was witnessing, "A lot of men do it for no strings attached sex or to experiment."<br>"Goils ams nice, but sometimes satisfyings them is hard," Toki said truthfully.  
>"That's completely normal, Toki," Charles said reassuringly.<br>Toki smiled softly. Charles little reassurance was all it took for Toki not to feel shamed for his confession. He didn't need something else for Skwisgaar to hold over his head.  
>The rooms' atmosphere once more shifted, this time to a warm one. There was a creeping sense of eroticism around the three men. It was a new feeling in this company, but one that was soon to be explored.<br>"Have yous ever experimented?" Toki asked Charles.

"No," Charles said adjusting himself to stand more comfortably, "But I have enough alcohol here to try."

Skwisgaar put his empty wine glass on the floor beside the bed. Toki's glass was a quarter full and once Skwisgaar's glass was down, he put his own glass down. Charles, by the table, refreshed his glass. He took a few sips before setting his glass next to the bottle and returned to the bed. The moon was higher in the sky and the bustle below continued with unstoppable energy.  
>The two guitarists sat on the foot of the bed, feet planted firmly. Charles walked up as close as he could to them and without a work, pulled the ties that held his robe closed. Like a curtain, the robe opened to the sides revealing a section of nude flesh and a sizable penis.<br>Forever the eager one, Toki nervously took Charles' manhood in his hand. He rubbed his thumb over the head and was soon joined by Skwisgaar who massaged their manager's balls. Charles inhaled deeply and with half-lidded eyes grinned down at the men.  
>Watching another man harden before their eyes was a new, somewhat scary sight. When he was fully erect Skwisgaar (perhaps to beat Toki to the punch) traced Charles' length with his tongue. Toki followed suit and licked the other side. As the two rock stars went on they just got sloppier. It wasn't long before Charles was wet with the two sucking and licking him.<br>Toki sucked the tip while Skwisgaar licked all around the shaft. Once the tip was sufficiently stimulated, as Toki felt, he moved on to take more. Slowly, he moved his face closer, taking some of Charles inside.  
>To Charles, this was amazing and arguably the best oral experience he ever had. He balled his fists and felt powerful being orally taken care of by two of the most famous men on the planet.<br>Once Toki had finished bobbing, the younger man stopped taking it directly in his mouth and moved to rubbing the beginning of the shaft. Aggressively, Skwisgaar took his turn and sucked hard, taking about half of Charles' cock in his mouth. To add effect he wiggled his tongue around, a very fine effect so thought Charles. Toki licked down the shaft, even meeting Skwisgaar's lips.  
>Charles felt the warm, moist sensation all over and was teased by the semi-erratic licking patterns. The two guitarists continued to suck and lick in chaotic sync. With ever oral glide Charles felt himself closer to erupting.<br>Each hard themselves, the two Scandinavians were egged on by Charles' increasingly audible moans.  
>"It's getting pretty warm in here," he said with an all-powerful grin, "Perhaps you should make yourself more comfortable."<br>Skwisgaar, who was licking the underside of the cock, paused and pulled off his shirt. Then he went on to removing his pants and anything else covering his skin. With his fair skin and light hair, Skwisgaar was comparable to a bright star. Once he returned to sucking, Toki paused and removed all of his own clothes. His built, sculpted core was a magnificent sight.  
>Still engrossed, Skwisgaar relaxed and pushed Charles inside his mouth to deep throat the entire cock. The Swede fiercely pulled back and forth rubbing his tongue all over not missing a spot, yet paying special attention to the tip when he was there. When Charles looked down again he saw Skwisgaar's talented exploits and Toki, who was also watching the fellatio, pleasuring himself. Toki gripped his own cock and was eagerly jerking himself as hard as he could. It wasn't long before Charles felt his volcano begin to crackle.<br>"You want to see me finish?" Charles asked in a low growl, knowing the answer.  
>Toki nodded and looked at him with glacier-colored eyes and Skwisgaar obliged by keeping the entire cock in his mouth a few seconds longer before restarting the motion.<br>With a controlled smirk, Charles put a hand on Skwisgaar's head and brought him off his erection. As Charles' cock was removed from Skwisgaar's mouth a thin trail of saliva connected the two until it broke.  
>Quickly, as not to lose momentum, Charles took himself in his hand and began to jerk hard. He loved the feeling of four blue eyes watching him and how his hand felt gliding down and massaging his cock.<br>It didn't take long before Charles felt the high of orgasm travel through his body. He looked down and watched as he shot warm semen on Skwisgaar's and then Toki's face. Some of it landed in their mouths and on their lips, while most of it hit their noses and cheeks.  
>The sensation was warm, and while they did swallow what they could neither of them particularly enjoyed the salty taste. Regardless, Charles still enjoyed his sense of power seeing his seed on two famous faces and both Scandinavians still hard for him.<p> 


End file.
